


Sterek Smut

by Krose_16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Blowjobs, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dominate Derek, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Pure Smut, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Top Derek, Top Stiles, Underage Sex, enjoy sterek smut, handjobs, horny bastards, im going to hell for this, implied scott mccall/stiles stilinski relationship, mention of drugs, no shame in this, not going to add all the different tags, sometimes stiles is in control, who doesn't love some sterek smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krose_16/pseuds/Krose_16
Summary: A collection of Derek and Stiles smut.





	1. Kitchen Sex.

Derek stood in the doorway of his kitchen, biting down on his bottom lip as he watched Stiles’ hips move from side to side. He had had his eyes on the younger teen since he first arrived to the loft wearing impossible tight jeans that framed his ass just right. 

When Stiles bent over, to grab a new trash bag from under the sink, Derek lunged forward. His hands gripped at the boys’ hips and pressed him against the counter. 

Stiles gasped in shock, and surprise, but made no movement to push Derek away. “Derek, what are you doing?” He squeaked. 

“Do you feel what you do to me?” he growled as he pressed his hardened member against Stiles’ ass. “Every time you bite your lip in that cute way or you wear these tight jeans, I just want to bend you over and have my way with you.”

He could smell the arousal and hear the sharp intake of air that came from Stiles.

Derek, wanting to hear what sounds Stiles could make, greedily attached his lips to the exposed neck. He nipped and sucked at different areas until he found a spot that made Stiles more expose his sensitive skin. 

Stiles pushed his ass back against Derek’s covered dick, wanting to feel more of the older man. 

“I’m going to fuck you so good, baby. Would you like that?” he questioned, not giving Stiles much of a choice to deny it. 

His finger worked quick at Stiles’ button and zipper, forcing the article of clothing down his thighs and to his ankles; boxers following after them.   
“Bend all the way over, baby boy.” he demanded as he pushed his own jeans and boxers down. 

Stiles dick twitched at the nickname, the heat in his stomach growing. “I don’t need prepped.” 

Derek smirked at the given information. Using his fingers to spread apart the ass cheeks, he saw that his boy still had the butt plug in from their morning fun. 

“Such a good boy for your alpha.” he praised the human while removing the toy, teasing the teen. 

Stiles whimpered at the empty feeling and desperately tried to push back on his older lover but was held firmly against the counter top. 

Derek took a minute to admire the gaping hole, watching it clench around nothing but air. He observed the way that Stiles’ hole stretched around the tip of his dick as he teasingly pushed it into him before removing it. 

He draped his body over Stiles’ and placed a kiss to his mate mark, causing Stiles to shiver. “Beg,” he commanded. “beg for my dick to be inside your little hole. I want to hear you beg for your alpha’s cock.”

Stiles moaned and whined at the filthy words coming from his boyfriend. “Please, please, fuck me. I want to feel your big cock sliding in and out of my ass. Fuck me, alpha.”

Without another word, Derek forced himself inside of Stiles. He stilled his movements to let Stiles adjust to him before he was pulling all the way out and slamming back into him. 

Stiles’ knuckles turned white as he clenched his hands into fists, not having anything to support him among the flat surface of the counter. He didn’t bother trying to hold in his moans and groans of pleasure as he was roughly fucked. 

“Oh god, Derek!” he shouted as he started to see black spots appear in front of him. 

“That’s right. Scream my name.” Derek picked up the pace of his thrusts and grabbed a handful of Stiles’ hair, forcing the boys’ head back.   
The sound of skin slapping on skin echoed throughout the kitchen, mixing with their sounds gratification. 

Derek wrapped his fingers around Stiles’ length, matching his pumps with his thrusts. Sinking his teeth into his mating mark, the lanky boy underneath him came with a cry. 

He continued to abuse Stiles’ hole while he rode out his own orgasm, their sweet scent coming together and filling his nostrils.

The two lovers stayed connected for moments longer before Derek carefully removed himself from Stiles, knowing the human got extremely sensitive after a rough fucking. 

“You made a mess on my cabinets.” Derek joked, earning him a lazy slap and a tired chuckle. 

“Shut up and take me to bed.” Derek smiled and easily took him into his arms, moving them to the bedroom and leaving the mess to be dealt with in the morning.


	2. Morning Blowjob.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes Derek in a loving way.

Stiles blinked sleepily as he woke to the sunlight shining into the bedroom through the curtains. He stretched his body, his spine giving a satisfied crack, before he rolled onto his side. 

He was surprised to see his werewolf boyfriend still sound asleep in the bed. He was usually the first one awake and already on his morning run. 

Since Derek was asleep, Stiles took the time to adore the features of Derek’s face. He loved the way he looked more relaxed when he was sleeping and the slight curve of his lips. 

He lightly stroked his finger down the side of Derek’s cheek, smiling lovingly at the way his lips curved more. 

Derek made a small movement in his position that caused the sheet to slip down. The action caught Stiles’ attention and he trailed his eyes down Derek’s toned front.

There was a tent in the sheet and Stiles smirked. With the idea of how to wake his lover, he moved carefully down the bed. 

He removed the sheet and placed a feather like kiss to his hipbone. He kept his eyes on Derek’s face to make sure his mate didn’t wake up from his slumber as he took the hardening flesh in his hand. 

Derek whimpered low in his throat at the warm hand that was now wrapped around him. His eyes fluttered under his eyelids but remained asleep.

Stiles lowered his lips to the tip of Derek’s dick and swiped his tongue over the slit. He held back his moan at the taste of his mates precome. He worked his hand up and down the shaft while he kitten licked at the tip. 

Being confident that Derek wasn’t waking up, yet, he engulfed Derek’s member. He moved his head up and down the shaft, letting his tongue trail along the vein every time he moved back up. 

Derek’s hips jerked up, momentarily choking his boyfriend. His lips parted to allow the moans to come out and float into the air. 

Stiles, now wanting to wake his boyfriend, sucked harder. He ran his fingers up and down the muscular thighs, feeling them tense under his touch. 

Derek opened his eyes slowly to gaze down at the man he loved. He moaned as he watched the way Stiles’ lips stretched over the width of his dick. 

He tossed his head back while tangling a hand in Stiles’ soft locks. His stomach tightened and he tugged gently at Stiles’ hair to warn him that he was close. 

Stiles, understanding the warning, bobbed his head faster. He constricted his hold at the base of Derek’s member and lapped at only the tip.

Derek snapped his hips up and came with a small cry. The stimulation being applied to his dick didn’t stop until Stiles slurped up the last of his come. 

He opened his arms for his lover. Stiles happily crawled up the body of the alpha and rested his forehead against Derek’s, dropping a kiss to his mouth. “Good morning.”

Wrapping his arms firmly around the man, he smiled sweetly. “I should sleep in more often. Good morning to you, too, baby.”


	3. Thanksgiving Rub Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek distracts Stiles from cooking Thanksgiving dinner.

Stiles welcomed the cool breeze that came from the open window into the hot kitchen. Small beads of sweat were forming on his forehead as he stood over the food on the stove, making sure everything was cooking right. 

Hands rested on his hips as he worked on mashing the potatoes. He tried his best to ignore the way Derek’s thumbs rubbed circles through his shirt and the soft kisses he dropped on his neck. 

“Der, I can’t do this right now. The pack will be here in an hour and I still have to finish cooking.”

His reasoning landed on deaf ears as Derek started to nip at his pulse point. Stiles allowed his eyes to slip closed for a mere second before he snapped them back open. 

He wasn’t going to let Derek distract him, at least that was his plan. 

“Here, try these.” He dipped his finger into the bowl of mashed potatoes and spun around to face Derek, holding his finger out for him to try the food. 

Derek smirked and wrapped his lips around the digit, holding eye contact with his husband as he teasingly sucked the creamy potatoes from his finger. 

Stiles’ breath hitched in his throat as his lower area twitched in excitement at the act Derek was performing on his finger. 

Derek rolled his hips against Stiles’ hips as he continued to lick his tongue along the length of his finger. He pushed the boys shirt up to his chest until Stiles had to remove his finger from the warm heat of his lovers mouth to lift his arms over his head; the shirt being tossed to the floor by their feet. 

He attached his lips to the pulse point again, recreating the bruise that had started to heal and fade away. Underneath him, Stiles had reduced to nothing but quiet moans of pleasure and pleading for more. 

Stiles gripped the back of Derek’s shirt in his hands as the older male kept pressing their dicks together through the fabric of their jeans, causing his moans to grow louder with each thrust of the hips. 

Derek abruptly removed himself from his husbands’ body, earning a whimper from the man, to rip off his own shirt before forcing himself back against him, teeth biting at different areas on his chest. 

With his back now exposed, Stiles wasted no time in sinking his blunt nails into the flesh. The slight sting of the pain made Derek thrust faster against his boy’s member. 

“Feels…so good.” Stiles moaned into the air, tossing his head back as his back arched at the good feeling Derek was bringing him. 

After three more thrusts from Derek, the two lovers were releasing into their jeans. 

“Wow, thanks for that.” Stiles praised his mate, picking his shirt up off the floor.

Derek placed a kiss to his cheek. “That was only a taste. I’m going to wreck you later. Happy Thanksgiving, babe.”

Stiles stared wide eyed at Derek as he watched him walk up to the stairs to their bedroom, his dick jerking again in his jeans at the words. 

“It smells like sex in here.”

Stiles broke from his trance when he heard Scott. His cheeks flushed a deep red in embarrassment and looked shamefully at his friends. 

“Uh, happy Thanksgiving?”


	4. Stiles' Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek are celebrating Stiles' birthday when some massive awkwardness occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Britt, who requested this prompt.

Stiles sunk his teeth into his pillow to muffle his moans as his partner hid his face in the crook of his neck to quiet his own sounds. Their hands were latched tightly together beside Stiles’ head while their bodies moved in sync. 

Being mindful of his lovers’ well-being, Derek slowed his thrust and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear. “Are you sure you want this? It could hurt you, babe.”

The teen removed his mouth from the cushion and placed the alpha’s hand over his heart, to insure him that he wasn’t lying. “I trust you, Der. I want this.”

Derek shared a passionate kiss with his teen boyfriend as he allowed himself to let go. He impaled himself into the boy one last time and stilled, the base of his cock beginning to swell. 

He observed the way his baby’s face twisted into one of pleasure to one of pain. Derek instantly felt guilt bubble inside his chest until he heard the loving voice of Stiles. 

“Der, baby, I’m okay. Just…just give me a minute.” 

When Stiles finally released a quiet moan of pleasure, Derek sighed in relief and slowly moved. 

His fingers found Stiles’ and held them firmly as the two of them continued their motions while Derek’s knot swelled to full width inside of Stiles.   
“Happy Birth-oh my god.” 

Both males froze what they were currently doing and turned their heads to stare, with fear and embarrassment in their eyes, at the intruders.   
In the doorway stood Scott, Melissa, and the sheriff all staring at them with shocked expressions. 

Scott cleared his throat and nudged his head to the covers that were abandoned at the bottom of the bed, silently telling his best friend and his werewolf lover to cover up.

Derek, with his face bright red in shame, hastily reached down and threw the duvet over the two of them. 

“Uh, we’ll see you two downstairs.” Melissa spoke awkwardly and gently shoved her son and the sheriff out of the room, shutting the door behind her. 

Stiles covered his face with his hands and groaned. “Oh god. This can’t be happening right now. I can’t face either one of them ever again. Maybe I can face Scott because he’s my best friend but how will I be able to look my father or Melissa in the eyes again?”

Derek cut his ranting boyfriend off with a swift kiss. “Stiles, calm down. They had to find out about us at some point, right?”

His lover rolled his eyes at the remark. “Yeah, but not by them walking in on us having sex.” 

His other half shrugged his shoulders at the point the other boy made and rubbed his bare hip with his thumb, trying to sooth him. 

The two companies laid there in Stiles’ bed for the next twenty minutes until it was safe for Derek to remove himself from Stiles. Once Derek was out of the human, they got dressed and prepared themselves to walk downstairs. 

As Stiles opened the door and took a step out, Derek pressed him against the frame of the entrance. He cupped Stiles’ face in his strong hands and molded their mouths together. 

“Happy Birthday. I love you.” Stiles smiled and intertwined his lanky fingers with his boyfriends, making their way down into the kitchen.


	5. Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles punishes Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Derek.

Stiles walked circles around Derek’s kneeling form as he admired the sight before him. His lover was sat on his knees in the middle of the living room with nothing but his wedding ring on, head tilted downwards.

He stopped in his tracks when he was behind his husband and smoothed his fingers through the black locks, yanking Derek’s head back and crouching down until his mouth was level with his ear. 

“You’ve been a naughty boy, haven’t you?” Derek simply moaned at the sentence, not giving Stiles the answer he was looking for. 

Stiles growled at the lack of response and tugged harder at his hair. “Answer me, slut.”

Derek whimpered at the name calling, his dick twitching. “Yes. Yes, I’ve been a naughty slut.”

The hand released his hair and slid down his chest. His body jerked as cold fingers pinched at his perked nipple, twisting it in the process.

“That’s right and do you know what naughty sluts get?” Stiles removed his hand from the werewolf’s chest and stood in front of his submissive. 

He gripped Derek’s chin roughly, forcing him to look in the eye. “They get punished.” he released his chin and stood back up and worked on undoing his jeans. 

Derek watched eagerly as Stiles’ pants moved past his taunt thighs, revealing his hardened dick. With his hands behind his back, he longed to reach out and stroke his husband’s member. 

“Go on, baby. Suck my cock like a good little boy.” 

The alpha wasted no time in leaning his head forward and flicking the slit with his tongue. His lips wrapped around the tip and lightly sucked.

Stiles placed a hand on the back of Derek’s head and guided him forward, shoving more of his dick into his mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat. 

“Ah,” he moaned as he gazed into Derek’s eyes, “such a good cockslut.”

Derek gagged slightly as he allowed the human to fuck his face, his balls hitting his chin. Tears pricked the corners of Derek’s eyes as Stiles thrust picked up speed, the young adult coming close to shooting his load down his throat. 

“Fuuuck.” Stiles groaned as he unloaded into the alpha’s mouth, watching as some of his come drizzled out.

Stiles tugged Derek’s head off his dick and swiped the drops of come off his chin, pushing his thumb past his red lips and watching in amazement as his boy licked the digit clean.

He grasped the bicep of the older male and forcibly guided him to the lean over the arm of the couch; his ass in the air.

“Daddy’s going to fuck that tight asshole of yours. Gonna fuck you like the true whore you really are.” 

Derek whined low in his throat at the degrading words spoken from his lover. “P-Please, daddy. I want your big cock ripping my little hole apart.”

Stiles grinned filthily at the pleas and landed a quick swat to his partners’ ass. He began to roughly knead at the plumb flesh while he shoved two fingers inside Derek’s warm heat and made him wet them.

Once Stiles deemed them lubricated enough, he detached his fingers from Derek’s mouth and circled the ring of muscle with the tip of his finger before inserting the whole length of his finger.

“No,” Derek protested, “I don’t need prepped.”

Stiles stopped his actions, stepping out of character for a quick moment. “Der, you need to be prepped or this is going to hurt you.” 

Derek’s face flushed in shame and hung his head. “I kind of already prepped myself…before you got home.”

A hard slap on the ass caused Derek to cry out. “You dirty little whore. Did I give you permission to fuck yourself?” Another slap was delivered to his cheek. “Answer me, bitch.”

Derek shook his head violently. “I’m sorry, daddy. I didn’t mean to disobey you.”

Stiles spread apart Derek’s ass cheek and lined himself up with the entrance, aggressively thrusting into the male. 

“How dare you disobey me.” he grunted as he abused the muscle. 

Derek gripped onto the cushion under him and cried out in pleasure. “Daddy, please. I’m sorry.” he sobbed, neither boy breaking their character. 

His husband continued to strike his reddened and sore ass while he roughly took him from behind. He felt a hand wrap around his throat and add slight pressure. 

“Uh, ah, fuck. Gonna come in your pretty little hole.” The man behind him grunted and groaned, hips jerking one last time before pumping his load deep inside of Derek. 

At the feeling of Stiles filling him full of come, Derek’s own dick convulsed and exploded onto the couch that held him up. 

Stiles gave them a few minutes to come down from their highs before he slowly pulled out. He grabbed a random blanket that was thrown over the back of the couch and gently cleaned away all the excess come.

“You alright baby? I wasn’t too rough, was I?” he checked on his baby, stroking his cheekbone.

Derek gave him a sleepy smile and pecked his lips. “No, it was perfect.”


	6. Christmas Blowjob.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long flight for the Hales.

Derek rolled his eyes as his husband groaned for the hundredth time since they entered the airport early in the morning. 

“I swear to god, I will rip your throat out if you groan one more time.” he threatened, hoping it got through to his other half and he would finally be quiet for the remaining of the time they stood in line; waiting to aboard their flight. 

The one standing beside him, slightly leaning on him, narrowed his eyes at the older man who had just threatened him. 

“Don’t threaten me, Hale. It’s your fault that I’m cranky. You could have gotten a later flight but instead you had to wake me up before the crack of dawn and drag me to the airport.” he ranted, huffing out a breath and crossing his arms like a little child throwing a tantrum. 

Derek ignored the comment made by his husband and inched farther up the line, dragging their luggage with him and clutching their tickets in his other hand. 

Silence settled among the two lovers, both agitated with how their day was starting. They were supposed to be already seated on the plane and waiting for it to take off. Instead, the two of them found themselves standing in the ticket line for almost two hours because of delays. 

Stiles glanced up at his werewolf husband and sighed, seeing the look that clouded his features. He leaned up on his tiptoes and placed a kiss to his cheek, mumbling a ‘I love you.’

Derek allowed his lips to twitch up and form a smile as he transferred the tickets to his jacket pocket and laced his fingers with the other males.

“I love you, too. And when we get on the plane, I’ll make up for waking you so early.” he winked.

Another half hour went by before the couple were seated in the A-class section of the plane. Derek shoved their luggage in the overhead compartment before taking his spot besides Stiles. 

Stiles took the liberty of intertwining their fingers together on the armrest that was placed in between them. He threw a small smile in Derek’s direction and squeezed his hand as the plane left the ground and took flight in the air. 

The lovers sat with their hands locked together for a while before Stiles grabbed a blanket and draped it over their laps, releasing Derek’s hand and handling a book. 

While Stiles was occupied with the book he was currently trying to finish, the alpha laid his hand on the inside of Stiles’ thigh and casually rubbed the area.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at his mate and casted a sideways glance at him. He shrugged his shoulders and went on with his reading. 

The young human nearly dropped his book when he suddenly felt Derek’s hand cup him through his jeans. As he was teased through the fabric of his jeans, Stiles tried to focus on his reading. 

Derek smirked and made quick work of popping the button and tugging the zipper down, his fingers grazing the flesh of the hardening member. 

He kept his eyes trained on Stiles’ face, taking in the way he would bite his bottom lip to keep in his sounds and his eyes would flutter close as his hand stroked up and down his shaft. 

“Der, what are you doing?” he asked shakily, looking about the plane to see if anyone was looking their way.

Derek leaned over and took his earlobe in between his teeth. “Making it up to you.” he whispered before releasing Stiles’ ear and settling back in his seat.

Stiles accidentally released a moan, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth, when Derek ran his thumb over his tip; using the precome as a lubricate. 

Derek continued his strokes, enjoying the way his husband tried to muffle his moans and whimpers. The sounds coming from within his lover’s throat made their way to his own throbbing member, causing it to strain against his own clothing. 

By the way Stiles’ dick started to twitch, Derek could tell he was close to unraveling. He gradually picked up the pace of his movements, stopping to rub at Stiles’ tip until he released onto his hand and the blanket that was covering the two.

“Holy shit.” he breathed heavily as he caught his breath from the orgasm. He tilted his head to look at Derek, giving him a tired smile as his eyelids starting to drop.

“Go to sleep, babe.” Derek mumbled as he pecked his forehead and tossed the dirty blanket to the floor.


	7. Backseat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles picks up a sexually frustrated man and ends up fucking him in the backseat of his taxi cab.

Stiles drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of his taxi cab as he bobbed his head along with the radio. He was aimlessly driving around the downtown area of the city, looking for the next person who needed a ride.

As the sun set completely in the sky, leaving the city covered in darkness, Stiles came across a man waving him down. He came to a stop in front of the stranger and turned the music down to a murmur.

When the well-built man slammed the car door behind him and hastily spit out his address, Stiles began driving again. The first few minutes of the car ride were silent before the man in the backseat let out a groan. His eyes darted to the rear-view mirror and noticed that the man was running a hand through his black hair and shifting slightly in the seat. 

“Uh, everything okay?” he questioned, wanting to make sure his customer was okay. 

Derek glanced up to make eye contact with the driver. His breath caught in his throat at the warm chocolate eyes that stared back at him. He took in the high cheekbones, the fair skin scattered with a few moles, and the soft lips. 

The innocent look in his eyes made Derek’s dick twitch in his pants. He cleared his throat and covered his lap with his hands. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Stiles observed the way he tried to cover the growing tent in his pants and tried not to smirk. Knowing that he was being watched, Stiles teasingly poked his tongue out of his mouth and licked his bottom lip slowly before sucking it in between in his teeth. 

He reached over into the passenger seat, where he had rested a thing of nachos, and grabbed a chip. After he dipped it into the cheese, he brought the snack to his mouth and shoved it in his mouth. A bit of cheese landed on the corner of his mouth and he used his finger to wipe it away. With the cheese on his finger, he made eye contact with Derek through the mirror and sexually licked the cheese from his finger. 

Derek growled low in his throat and leaned forward, taking his ear in his mouth. “Pull the car over. Now.” 

Stiles wasted no time in pulling the taxi into an abandoned parking lot and shutting off the engine. He twisted in his seat to face Derek properly, jeans already getting tight. 

“Get your ass in this back seat.” Derek demanded, already unbuckling his belt while he watched the lanky driver crawl into the spot beside him. 

After Derek had removed his cock from the confines of his boxers and jeans, he placed a hand on the back of Stiles head and guided him down to his hard member. Soft lips wrapped around him and a tongue flicked at his slit. 

Derek tightened the hold on Stiles’ head, forcing him to stay on his cock, and thrusts his hips up into the heat. The back of the cab quickly filled with the sounds of Derek’s moans and Stiles’ gagging. 

While Stiles was bringing pleasure to Derek’s member, Derek moved his hand to Stiles’ jeans and forced the fabric away from his ass, leaving his backside exposed. Derek nudged Stiles’ right leg, silently telling him to put it on the floor while the other one was bent on the seat. 

He ran his hand over the curve of his ass, his pointer finger slipping through the crack and circling over the hole. Derek removed Stiles’ mouth from his dick and shoved three fingers into his watering mouth. 

Eyes lusted over as Stiles worked his tongue over the digits, getting them plenty wet enough to slip into his hole. Stiles pulled off the fingers with a wet pop, gave Derek a smirk, and went back to kitten licking at the still hard cock. 

Derek teased the small hole for a few seconds before he could no longer hold back and began to push a finger into the tight hole. He pumped his finger in and out of Stiles’ ass, eliciting moans from the other man. 

Stiles sneakily brought his hand up and fumbled with Derek balls. As Stiles rolled the balls around in his hand and deep throated the cock, Derek worked all three of his thick fingers into Stiles. 

“Ah, fuck. Uggh.” Stiles groaned, removing himself from the dick and pushing back on the fingers that were currently fucking him. 

Having enough of the role-playing, Derek pulled his fingers out of the tight heat and manhandled Stiles like a rag doll, positioning him on his lap and lining his cock up with the already abused hole.

Stiles braced his hands on Derek’s broad shoulders and sunk down, only wincing once. Derek kept his hands placed firmly on Stiles’ hips but not really moving him. He allowed Stiles to set the rhythm, watching as beads of sweat started to form on the man’s brow. 

“Yeah, ah, ride that cock.” he mumbled into the air, eyes trained on the way Stiles’ dick bounced with his movements. Motivated by Derek’s words, Stiles started to move faster in speed. He brought himself all the way up, leaving only the tip inside him before he would slam back down. 

The two of the continued to fuck in the backseat of the taxi until Stiles cam over himself and Derek, his hole clenching around Derek and causing him to release inside of the owner of the car. 

Stiles collapsed onto Derek’s chest, his sweaty forehead resting on his shoulder. A tired chuckle escaped from his mouth, “How was that for your ‘fucking a stranger in the backseat of a car’ fantasy?”

Derek laughed and kissed Stiles’ temple. “It was perfect, baby.”


	8. Sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is in a meeting when he gets rather steamy text messages from his husband.

Stiles was seated at the round table with the rest of his colleagues, listening to someone he didn’t bother to know the name of, pitch off a new idea for the company. He was holding his head up with his hand, which was propped up on the table, and his eyelids were falling close. A vibration against his thigh caused the young man to jolt and hit his knee on the underside of the table.

Pulling his phone from the pocket of his pants, he read the message that flashed across the screen. 

“Hey baby, I can’t stop thinking about you...” -Derek

A small smile formed on Stiles’ face as he read the one lined text from his husband. “Oh yeah? What are you thinking about me?”

Within seconds, another text came through. “You force your big cock into my tight ass.” 

His breath hitched and he sat up straighter in his chair as he typed out a quick reply, “You can’t be saying things like that, I’m in a meeting right now.” 

Stiles hoped that his horny husband would stop sending him those texts until after the meeting was over. He really didn’t want to sport a boner in front of his coworkers.

“I want you to bend me over the table and brutally fuck me while everyone watches.”

“I’m so hard right now, baby.” 

“I’ve been extremely bad. I think I need to be punished.”

Stiles gulped at the explicit messages from Derek and he felt his dick twitch in his pants. He cleared his throat and tucked his phone away, regaining focus on the meeting. 

As the time ticked by slowly, his phone vibrated with several more text messages. He began to shake his leg and kept adjusting his dick, trying to make it less noticeable that he had a hard on. 

When they were finally able to leave the room, Stiles rushed to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He whipped his phone out and dialed Derek’s number. 

“Hey baby.” Derek’s sultry voice came from the speaker. 

Stiles unzipped his pants and worked on getting his hard dick free as he spoke, “You’re a naughty boy, you know that? Sending me those dirty text messages, begging for me to fuck you like the proper slut you are.”

Derek’s moans filled Stiles’ ears, his hand tugging at his cock. He leaned his head back on the stall and closed his eyes while he imagined his husband laid out on their bed, his cock in his hand and pushing a one of their dildos in and out of his ass at a fast pace. 

“I need you. I need your cock so badly. Your cock is so big and fills my ass perfectly. I love riding your cock.” Derek muttered through the phone speaker. The sound of skin on skin could be heard in the background.

Both men moaned and groaned into the phone as they stroked their cocks together, both getting off on the breathless sounds.  
“Oh babe, I’m gonna come soon.” Stiles warned. 

“Mhmm, I love when you come in my mouth. You taste so sweet but it’s even better when I see your come leaking out of my asshole.” 

Stiles groaned loudly at the image of his own come leaking out of Derek’s filled hole and drippling down the inside of his thigh.

With that final image burned in his mind, Stiles came with a strangled moan. Over the line, he heard Derek’s own moan of climax. 

“I’ll see you when I get home,” Derek flirted, “I love you.”

Stiles pulled the phone away from his ear when Derek hung up and smiled before washing his hand off and returning to work.


	9. Bad Student.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles causes problems for the new teacher.

"Mr. Stilinski, could you stay behind for a moment?" The frustration that was laced in his teachers voice made Stiles smirk before he turned around to face the man that had spoken to him. 

"Yes, Mr. Hale?" He bit on his bottom lip as he stood in front of his teacher. 

Mr. Hale glared at the teenager that stood before him with his bottom lip in between his teeth and raking his eyes up and down his body. The younger man had been tormenting him during the duration that he was teaching the English class and he had enough of his antics. He hated that the boy was now trying to give him a look of innocence, as if he didn't know what he did to the man. Reaching his hand out, he gripped the others forearm tightly and pulled him closer to his body. 

"You've caused me quite a bit of trouble," he seethed to the boy who now looked at him with wide eyes. 

Keeping a tight grip on his arm, he tangled his other hand in Stiles' hair and yanked his head back; exposing the flesh of his neck. "And now, I have to teach you a lesson."

Stiles shivered as the words were spoken in his ear before letting out a yelp as Mr. Hale's teeth clamped down on his neck. His breathing became more harbored as his teacher sucked a dark bruise into his flesh and his pants got tighter. Mr. Hale pulled his mouth away from the boys neck to admire his work before he was forcing the teen on his knees. He watched as Stiles licked his lips while he undid his pants and pushed them down past his thighs, letting his cock spring up and slap against his stomach. 

Tangling both hands back in the boys hair, he spoke roughly, "Suck my cock."

Without another second, Stiles had his lips wrapped around the tip of Derek's cock, his tongue gliding over the slit. He relaxed his jaw as he worked the rest of the cock into his mouth, feeling the tip hit the back of his throat. Stiles hollowed his cheeks and allowed his throat to open more as his teacher began to face fuck him.

Derek threw his head back and moaned while listening to the boy gag on his cock, rocking his hips at fast pace. "Yeah, uh, take my cock like the slut you are," he looked down at Stiles nearly coming at the sight of his cock sliding in and out of the boy's mouth, his lips red and eyes sparkling with tears.

Derek moved the boys head away from his cock and forcibly pulled him off his knees. "Bend over my desk,"

Stiles obeyed the order he was given and laid his upper body on the desk, legs spread. He felt Derek's hands graze over his ass before they worked to undo his jeans. Derek slowly pulled the jeans down over Stiles' ass and down to his ankles. Without giving a warning, he brought his hand down sharply on the teens ass cheek. 

Stiles yelped and tried to move away from the hand but Derek pinned his hips down to the desk and continued his assault, adding a rose color to the creamy skin. "You want to be a little shit and give me boners in class, huh? Boys like you deserve to be punished and treated like the whores that you are." Derek spoke to the whimpering man. 

Deeming he had made the man's ass a nice red color, he stopped his assault and spread the mounds of flesh apart to expose the little pink hole. Stiles whimpered as the cold air of the classroom made contact with his hole, pushing his ass back towards Derek. Derek tugged Stiles' head back and put three fingers at his mouth. "Suck."

The younger man sucked on the older mans fingers until they were removed from his mouth and one of those fingers was circling his hole. Derek pushed the digit into the tight hole, almost moaning at the way it clenched around his finger. He worked the finger in and out of the hole before he worked in his second one and soon the third one. He continued to move his fingers in and out until the man beneath him was begging and pleading for his cock. 

"Gonna take my cock like a good boy?" he questioned as he lined himself up and began to push the tip past the ring of muscle. He groaned as he bottomed out, taking in the moans from the younger. 

Derek gripped Stiles' hip, most likely leaving bruises, and taking a handful of his hair as he snapped his hips into the boy. The sound of skin on skin and their moans filled the air around them while they moved together. 

"Oh fuck, there. Please, please, don't stop," Stiles begged his teacher when he hit his prostate dead on. Derek listened to the pleads and continued to hit the same spot with the tip of his cock. 

"Gonna cum in you, baby," Derek warned as he felt the knot tighten in his stomach. His thrust got more sloppy and he picked up his speed until he was coming inside the boy.

Stiles moaned loudly as the cum filled his hole and dripped down his thigh. His knuckles turned white with how tightly he gripped the desk and he pushed his hips back to the met the thrusts. A hand wrapped around his neglected cock and pumped him until his hole was clenching around the older man painfully and he was releasing his load on the desk. 

When they both came down from their highs, they cleaned up their mess and redressed. As Stiles reached the door to walk out, Derek grabbed his arm and spun him back around. He pinned him to the door and kissed the younger man, slipping his tongue past the reddened lips. Stiles sighed happily and tangled his tongue with his teachers. Derek was the first to pull away, smiling at the boy. 

"See you tomorrow, Stilinski."


	10. Claiming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek claims his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a requested prompt.

"Good morning, Mr. Hale," Paige smiled flirtatiously at her boss as he walked into the office. 

Derek glared at the girl that had been attempting to flirt with him every since she started the job as his new secretary. Ignoring the greeting, he walked into his office and shut the door. "God, I hate that woman," he muttered before setting about his work.

As the day dragged on, Paige continued to heavily flirt with the older male. Derek was walking back from his lunch when Paige had bumped into him, the papers she was carrying falling to the floor. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hale. I didn't see your handsome self there," she trailed her hand over his forearm, biting her bottom lip and ignoring the mess of papers that now laid at their feet. 

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and shook her hand off. "That's alright, Paige." 

While Derek bent down to gather the papers, Paige sat on the corner of her desk and twirled her hair around her finger. "You know, Mr. Hale, we get off at the same time today if you would like to stop by my place later for a little fun," she purred.

He held back a growl and placed the papers on her desk before storming into his office. Derek sat at his desk and picked up the phone, dialing a number. 

"IT department, how can I help you?" the voice on the phone sent a wave of relief through Derek. 

"Stiles, my office. Now," Derek demanded before hanging up the phone, leaning back in his chair and awaiting his arrival. 

After ten minutes, Derek caught the scent of his mate and smiled, getting up from his chair and walking towards the door. Opening it, he was met with the smiling face of Stiles and stepped out of the way to allow him to walk into the office. Before closing the door, he caught his secretary's eyes raking over his suit covered body and growled low in his throat. He slammed the door shut and quickly pushed Stiles up against it, attacking his mouth. 

Stiles moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth wider, allowing Derek's tongue to tangle with his own. He slid his hands up Derek's arms before resting them in his dark hair, tugging on it. "What's got you so round up?" he breathed after pulling away from Derek.

Derek trailed kisses down Stiles' neck, biting lightly at the faded claim mark that drew a whine from Stiles. "My fucking secretary won't stop flirting with me,"

Stiles nibbled on his bottom lip before he rolled his hips into Derek's, eliciting a moan from the man. "The only one allowed to flirt with you is me, wolfie."

Derek nodded against his mate's neck and ground his hips into Stiles', his hands working to undo the buttons on his shirt. He pushed the shirt open and immediately started marking the creamy skin covered in moles. "Let her hear you, baby." Derek whispered against his skin.

The younger man released a loud moan as Derek took a nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the hardened bud. "Fuck, Derek. Come on," he tried to hurry the man as he became painfully hard in his slacks. The other man just chuckled and made work of removing both of their pants and under garments. 

Once both of them were nude from the waist down, and their shirts opened, Derek tapped the back of Stiles' thighs. Stiles jumped slightly and wrapped his legs around his waist, Derek's hands coming up and gripping his ass. Spreading his cheeks apart, Derek guided the tip of his dick to Stiles' still loose hole. "Are you ready, baby boy?" he asked the boy, like he always did before he did anything. 

"Of course I am. Put your dick in me, Hale." Stiles pouted at the man as he started to laugh, slapping his chest lightly. "Stop laughing,"

"Sorry, sorry." Derek apologized. Regaining his composure, he pushed the tip of his dick past the ring of muscle and whined as Stiles' ass clenched around his dick. Little by little, he pushed the rest of his cock inside the younger man before he was pounding into his mate. 

Stiles threw his head back, dull fingernails scratching down Derek's back, as loud moans, whimpers, and pleas fell from his parted lips. "D-Derek, I'm gonna-uh." Stiles tried warning him of his orgasm but was cut off by Derek hitting his prostate dead on and his fingers wrapping around the base of his cock. 

"Fuck!" Stiles cried, legs tightening around Derek's waist and white ribbons coating his mans hand.

Derek continued to ram into Stiles, chasing his own orgasm. He tilted his head until his lips were placed over his claim mark and he was sinking his teeth into it, filling Stiles' hole with his own cum. 

The two of them stayed connected for a few moments, sharing loving kisses, before Derek was carefully pulling out of Stiles and cleaning both of them. After the two were cleaned up and presentable, Derek stroked Stiles' cheek and kissed him sweetly. "I'll see you at home?" 

Stiles hummed in agreement, smiling at him. "Will do. I love you, Hale."

"I love you, too, Hale." Derek spoke as he opened the door, taking note of his secretary's red and embarrassed face. 

Stiles just rolled his eyes and chuckled, walking back to his department.


	11. Riding the Cowboy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain school teacher gets more than he bargained for when a cowboy waltz into his town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another requested prompt.

It had been a long day for the high school teacher, everyone walking around and talking about the new bandit group that had appeared in Beacon Hills. He was beyond frustrated because instead of doing their work and paying attention to their teacher, his students were more focused on trying to figure out who was involved with the Alpha Bandits. Instead of attempting to get their attention, Stiles slumped at his desk and graded papers, awaiting the final bell.

Stiles sighed in relief when the bell rang and the loud teenagers left his room, leaving it in silence. He allowed his eyes to slip close and his body to relax for a moment before he was snapping them open again, the sound of boots nearing the door of the classroom. His body tensed as he stared at the door, not knowing who would be outside his door; considering none of the other teachers ever came and talked to him after that final bell rang.

The footsteps stopped outside the door and the handle turned, pushing the door opened slowly. "Hello?" A gruff voice spoke into the room.

"Uh, h-hi?" 

The door swung open, revealing the man who had spoken. 

"Holy shit," Stiles blurted out after taking in the man before him. His eyes took in the way his blue jeans clung to his legs in all the right places, the shirt that was tucked into them was halfway opened, and the mans face. The mans face held Stiles' attention the most, the way his jaw was covered with a layer of black hair, his thick eyebrows, and his eyes that Stiles felt himself sinking into the more he stared into them. 

Stiles shook himself out of his daze and stood from his chair, holding a hand out for the man. "I mean, hi. I'm Stiles Stilinski." 

The cowboy shook Stiles' hand, eyes taking in the suit covered body. "I'm Derek Hale. You're Sheriff Stilinski's kid?" he asked in disbelief.

Stiles nodded at him and smiled slightly, rolling his sleeves up. "In the flesh." 

"Last time I saw you, you were a skinny kid in high school. Now, look at you." Derek bit on his bottom lip, imagining Stiles bent over his own desk.

The teacher noticed the way Derek looked at him and squirmed in his spot, body starting to feel hot. "Yeah, I've grown."

Derek hummed in agreement at his statement and made himself comfortable in Stiles' desk chair. "I never thought I would come back to this town,"

"Yeah? Why did you then?" Stiles jumped up onto this desk, sitting on the edge of it. 

"I'm looking for the Alpha Bandit pack," 

Stiles groaned and tossed his head back at the mention of the bandits. "I'm so tired of hearing about them,"

But Stiles' words fell on deaf ears. Derek was no longer listening to the man, his eyes instead focused on the way Stiles' adams apple moved. He stood from the chair and moved until he was perfectly in between Stiles' legs. 

The younger of the two snapped his head back up when he felt Derek in between his legs, opening his mouth to ask him what he was doing but before he could get a word out, Derek had a hand in his hair and was tilting his head back. Lips were soon attached to his neck and Stiles was releasing soft moans instead of words. "I've wanted to do this for so long but you were underage and my boss' son. But now, seeing you all grown up and in this fucking suit," Derek rambled as he trailed his lips over Stiles' neck.

"Well, you have me now." As soon as the words left his mouth, Derek was covering it with his own and forcing his tongue inside the warmth. 

Their tongues tangled together as their hands roamed over clothed skin, losing themselves in each other. Both men worked at removing the others clothing without breaking the passionate kiss. When the two of them were fully naked, Derek lifted Stiles off the desk and sat back in the chair with Stiles on his lap. Derek broke their kiss and stared at the younger male, making the other blush. 

Stiles, tired of being stared at, took matters into his own hands. He teasingly moved his hips into Derek's, holding back a moan as their hard cocks rubbed together. The cowboy wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist, holding him close to his body, and cradled the back of his head as he molded their lips together and rocked his hips back up into Stiles. Their sounds mixed together in the breathless kiss they shared. "Derek," Stiles whimpering his name into his mouth was all the motivation Derek needed to go further with the boy. 

Derek took the hand that was holding Stiles' head to his backside, sliding his middle finger over the puckered hole. He tightened his hold on his boy as he shivered at the contact and slowly worked his finger into the tight hole. Derek waited until Stiles was begging for more before he was slipping a second finger in beside the first one, then a third. 

"Please, I'm ready." Stiles pleaded and latched onto Derek's neck, leaving marks of his own on the man's flesh. 

"Okay," Derek pulled Stiles away from his assault and placed his mouth back on Stiles', swallowing the sounds he made while Derek entered him slowly until he was fully inside the teacher. The older man stayed still for a second before he was pulling out halfway and pushing back in again. 

The two of them found a steady rhythm, neither of them wanting to rush. Stiles kept his hands tangled in Derek's hair while Derek caressed his body with loving touches, sharing open mouth kisses in between. "God, Stiles. So good baby," Derek praised when he broke away from one of their kisses, hips thrusting into the man a little faster as he felt the knot in his stomach tighten. 

Stiles moved his own body to match Derek's thrust, his own orgasm building. "I'm close, Der." he warned, fingers tugging at the hair he clutched in his hands. 

"Let it go, babe." Derek coaxed before attacking his mouth once more. 

Stiles moaned loudly as his orgasm ripped through his body and he painted Derek's stomach with strips of white, his body clenching around Derek's dick. Derek groaned and bit down on Stiles' bottom lip as he filled his ass with his own spunk. He released Stiles' lip and pecked his lips before looking into his eyes, their forehands touching. "That was amazing,"

"Yeah, it really was," Stiles spoke softly before he slumped against the stronger man, the fingers drawing patterns on his back lulling him to sleep.

When Stiles woke again, he was dressed in a t-shirt and his boxers and Derek's body curled around him in the cowboy's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one. :)


	12. high on you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is high and visits his nerdy boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: drug use

Stiles stared down at the needle in his hand, a dopey smile on his face. A blue rubber band was tied around his upper arm and his veins on display, awaiting the sweet injection they had become so used too. Beside him, sat his best friend with the same blue rubber on his arm and sweet escape grasp between his fingers. The two men made eye contact before nodding and pushing the needle into their veins at the same time. 

Once the drug was swarming inside their bloodstreams, they tossed their used needles and collapsed onto the couch, waiting for the immediate effect. Stiles turned his head to glance at his best friend, seeing he had his eyes closed and a smile on his face. He knew Scott would spend the rest of his high on the couch, not knowing what to do when he did get high, so Stiles had no idea what to do with himself. 

Turning away from his friend, his eyes scanned his living room. As his eyes landed on a picture of his boyfriend, his smile turned into a smirk and he lifted himself from the couch. He stumbled his way up the stairs and to his bedroom where his boyfriend would be. He opened the door and saw his boy sitting on the bed with some random movie playing on their TV and a book in his hands, glasses perched on his nose. 

When Derek heard the door open, he looked up from his book and met the bloodshot eyes of his lover. He sighed and marked his page, setting the book on the nightstand. "Stiles, I thought you were stopping this,"

Stiles ignored his boyfriend's comment and moved towards the bed, climbing onto it and running his hands up Derek's thighs. "Do you know how beautiful you are, baby boy?" 

Derek blushed at the compliment and looked down at the covers, watching his own fingers play with a loose thread. "I'm really not in the mood today, Stiles."

Stiles shook his head, smirk still present on his face, and dove forwards until his lips were hovering over Derek's pulse point, wanting to tease his boy into begging for him. He heard the intake of air the older man made as he tilted his head slightly so Stiles would have more access to the area. His hands kneaded at the flesh of Derek's thighs, fingertips brushing over the boxer clad dick, feeling it harden under his touch. "I think you are in the mood," he whispered in Derek's ear before tugging on his earlobe slightly.

The older man bit down on his bottom lip to keep from making any noise, not wanting to give in to Stiles yet. He tried to move his legs closer together only to have them forced apart and Stiles seated himself in between them. "Don't make me to punish you, baby boy." Stiles lightly threatened, his teeth biting into his neck to leave a mark for him to admire later. 

When Stiles was finished with his marking, he pulled away to tug off his shirt and jeans so that he was only left in his boxers; much like his boyfriend. Stiles slid his hands up from Derek's thighs to his hips, gripping them and manhandling him until the man was laid on his back with his legs wrapped around Stiles' waist and their dicks rubbing together. In Stiles' drugged up mind, all he heard was Derek's moans and the pleasure his own body was feeling, that he threw all caution at the window and roughly began snapping his hips into Derek's.

Derek whimpered underneath his younger lover, fingers tangled in their bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. "Stiles," he breathed, not knowing what he was asking for.

Stiles seemed to know what Derek was asking because he stopped his grinding to remove their boxers and spread Derek's legs wider, giving him the perfect view of the pink puckered hole. A throaty moan left his mouth when he pushed two of his fingers into the abused hole, still loose from when Stiles fucked his boy earlier in the morning. His fingers moved in and out of the man for a moment longer before Stiles removed them and wiped them on the sheets. 

"Look at you, my precious boy," he praised as he lined his cock up with Derek's hole. With one snap of his hips, Stiles' dick was pushing past that ring of muscle and he was bottoming out.

"Fuck!" Derek screamed, hole stretching around the growth of his boyfriend. Not giving him a minute to adjust, Stiles started rocking his hips into the boy roughly. 

A hand gripped Derek's hip tightly, surely leaving more bruises on the man's body, and another hands wrapped around his throat causing Derek to gasp and moan even louder when the hand around his throat squeezed slightly. 

"Like that, don't you?" The younger questioned as he picked up his pace and started to move his hips faster, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room along with the sounds they both made. 

Derek groaned when Stiles' dick hit his prostate and his hand tightened around his throat even more, to the point he was seeing stars in front of his vision. "S-Stiles," he managed to get out.

Upon hearing his name in a broken whimper, he loosened his grip on his boys throat slightly. However, he relentlessly fucked into the body below him, chasing his orgasm as it built up in his groin. "Gonna fill you up, baby boy."

All Derek could do was moan and tightened his legs around Stiles' waist, bringing him closer to his body. Derek's back arched off the bed as his own orgasm hit him and he spurted his load onto his stomach and chest, hole clenching around Stiles. 

He felt the warm liquid of his lover's load filling his insides and dripping down his thigh. Derek laid there while Stiles rode out his orgasm before he pulled out of him and flopped down beside him, eyes closed. 

Derek laid there for a while before he grabbed a handful of tissues and wiped himself clean, throwing them away in the waste basket. He fixed his glasses and grabbed his book, giving his drug addict lover one last look before disappearing into his novel and ignoring the quiet snores that sounded beside him.


End file.
